memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Lorca
}} |serial number = |status = Active |datestatus = 2256 |born = |died = |father = |mother = |sibling = |relative = |marital_status = |actor = Jason Isaacs }} Captain '''Gabriel Lorca was a male Human Starfleet officer who lived during the mid-23rd century. He served as the commanding officer on board at least two Federation starships – the , and the in 2256. ( ) Personal life In the 22nd century, Lorca's family ran a business that produced fortune cookies. He was in possession of at least one tribble, which he kept on his desk in his ready room. ( ) Starfleet career Commanding officer of the USS Buran At some point prior to 2256, Lorca was assigned as the captain of the . In 2256, during a battle in the , he destroyed the Buran rather than allow the ship's crew to be kidnapped by the Klingons. He was the only survivor from the Buran, but the vessel's destruction injured his eyes, causing him to have to adjust to light change slowly from then on. The fact that he had been the only survivor caused him to get a negative reputation among other Starfleet personnel, as typically captains were expected to go down with their ships. ( ) Commanding officer of the USS Discovery Lorca was subsequently given command of the . Under his command, the Discovery rescued Michael Burnham and other prisoners after their prison shuttle was nearly destroyed by Species GS54, a species that fed on electricity. It was later revealed that the rescue was not by chance, as Lorca wished to recruit Burnham per Starfleet Regulation 13982 to aid him in winning the war. ( ) Relationships Romances Katrina Cornwell Lorca and Katrina Cornwell seem to have had a sexual relationship in the past despite their differences in ranks. ( ) Key dates *2250s–2256: Commanding officer of the USS Buran. Later destroys the Buran to prevent his crew from falling into Klingon hands and is the only survivor. This also causes permanent damage to his eyes, leaving a lasting photosensitivity in them. *2256: **Appointed captain of the USS Discovery. **Leads the Discovery to victory against the Klingons during the Attack on Corvan II. **Returning from a conference, his shuttle is attacked and he is captured by a Klingon boarding party. After being tortured, he orchestrates an escape with the help of Lieutenant Ash Tyler. Using a stolen Klingon shuttle, both make it to the Discovery, which has arrived to mount a rescue. Memorable quotes "No matter how deep in space you are, always feel like you can see home. Don't you think? Maybe it's just me. Forgive the lighting. The lack thereof. A recent battle injury. There's nothing they can do if I want to keep my own eyes, and I do. I have to suffer light change slowly. I like to think it makes me mysterious. No?" :- Gabriel Lorca s introductory words to Michael Burnham ( ) "Captain Gabriel Lorca. Welcome to ''Discovery." :- Gabriel Lorca, welcoming Michael Burnham to Discovery ( ) "Until your vessel's repaired, you'll be assigned to quarters and put to work. I'm not a chauffeur. There's no free rides on my ship. You were once a Starfleet officer. I will use you, or anything else I can, to achieve my mission." :- Gabriel Lorca, to Michael Burnham ( ) "We are creating a new way to fly." :- Gabriel Lorca, explaining his mission to Michael Burnham ( ) "Hold tight. Blink: you're in Ilari. Blink: the moons of Andoria. Blink: you missed Romulus. All those planets, all those places, all those species seen and yet to be seen. And you're home like it never happened." :- Gabriel Lorca, showing Michael Burnham the spore drive ( ) "Universal law is for lackeys. Context... is for kings." :- Gabriel Lorca to Michael Burnham ( ) "So, what's it to be, Michael? What's in your future? What do you wish for? Atonement? Redemption? Maybe... the assurance that the captain you lost didn't die in vain? You helped start a war. Don't you want to help me end it?" :- Gabriel Lorca, to Michael Burnham about her future ( ) "Let's send our Klingon friends a message they won't forget." :- Gabriel Lorca, before the USS Discovery destroys multiple Klingon ships ( ) "We were ambushed, and I did... escape. But I didn't let my crew die. I blew them up. I knew what awaited them on Qo'noS-- degradation, torture, slow, public death. It's the Klingon way. To spread terror. Not my crew. Not on my watch." :- Gabriel Lorca, regarding the fate of the USS Buran ( ) "Your eyes-- that happened when you destroyed the ''Buran, didn't it?" "''We choose our own pain. Mine helps me remember." : - Ash Tyler and Gabriel Lorca on Lorca's eye injury ( ) "I can't leave Starfleet's most powerful weapon in the hands of a broken man." "Don't take my ship away from me. She's all I've got. Please, I'm begging you." : - Katrina Cornwell and Gabriel Lorca on Lorca's ability to command the USS Discovery ( ) Catchphrases "Hold tight." :- His way of telling his crew to get ready (Star Trek: Discovery) "Go." :- His way of ordering something done ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (First appearance) ** ** ** ** ** Background information Gabriel Lorca was played by Jason Isaacs. On , Captain Lorca, in collaboration with the dance troupe Diversity, switched on the Blackpool Illuminations, the start of that year's annual festival of lights in Blackpool, UK. This was the first time Star Trek was involved in the highly celebrated switching-on ceremony. External links * * * de:Gabriel Lorca Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Discovery personnel